


The Adulterous Homewrecker

by SpokenOutcast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenOutcast/pseuds/SpokenOutcast
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix have been seeing each other behind Rodolphus and Ron's backs. Rodolphus walks in on them, angst ensues. Probably a one shot. Starts off a bit smutty. Good luck.





	The Adulterous Homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoaringJe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoaringJe/gifts).

> Not my best work but I haven't uploaded anything in a phat minute so shoutout to the bellamione discord lol

"What are you doing?" Hermione pulled away as her fingers worked at the strings of Bellatrix's corset.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She shot back.

"Well it feels like you're trying to disrobe me."

"And does Mrs. Lestrange not want to be disrobed?" Bella seemed to think on this.

"No, I think she would prefer to be disrobed. She's just not sure if now would be a good time. Rodolphus is--" Hermione put a finger up to Bellatrix's lips, shushing her. 

"It will be fine. What's the worst that will happen? It wouldn't be the first time he nearly caught us, and doesn't the risk make it all a bit more...fun?" Bella chewed her cheek but rolled her eyes and turned around so her lover could properly undo the corset while saying,

"Very well, but let's be quick about it. The last thing I need is for him to fire the help." Hermione snorted at this.

"I think the only thing I help with these days is your--"

"Less talking, more working, pet."

In a different time, such interactions between the two women would've never happened. But this was now and this certainly wasn't going to be their first time in bed together. Or their second. Or third. They'd lost count months ago, and soon the shoe would surely drop, but Hermione had gone without for far too long and something deep inside her was brewing in...frustrating ways. Bellatrix's corset finally came loose and fell forward. The dark witch turned back around and began unbuttoning Hermione's cardigan as she pulled down the woman's skirt. They had established such a rhythm a few weeks into their escapades.

Before long they were on the bed. Bellatrix on top with Hermione's fingers in her as her hips moved in something reminiscent of thrusts. Bellatrix was quiet in bed, Hermione too, but she often let moans loose to inspire her partner. Bella held onto the headboard with one hand and Hermione's throat with the other. The Gryffindor had become accustomed to this position over time, but she also began playing her own games. Before her mistress knew what was happening, the younger woman removed her fingers and rolled so she was on top and Bellatrix was on the bottom.

"Cheeky," Bella cooed but was quickly silenced by a kiss, followed by lips trailing down her jaw, biting at her neck, and continuing passed her chest and down her torso to the older woman's center so-to-speak. Bella watched with heavy lidded eyes and Hermione settled herself between her legs and pushed her mouth up against her.

Bella's hands found the girl's hair and she subconsciously began directing Hermione's movements. The brunette wasn't a fan of being told what to do anymore, so she pulled away.

"You know better," she sighed.

"Oh dear Pet, when did you become the one holding the leash?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the implications. 

"When you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, I suppose." She hummed at that.

"Less talking, more tongue wiggling." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "What?"

"Wiggling, its a weird word."

"That's pretty much what your tongue does when its-- oh." Hermione was proud of herself. It was no easy task silencing Bellatrix Lestrange with your mouth, those who tried usually failed and ended up in a gutter somewhere. Sometimes Rodolphus took care of them, but more often than not it was her own curses that did the job.

Hermione had just slipped her fingers back into Bellatrix's folds when the door slammed open.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hermione jumped out of her skin and dove to the side of the bed furthest from the door. Bellatrix shot up and used the blankets to cover herself.

"Rodolphus, you're home a bit early" she cooed.

"And I guess its a bloody good thing I am! How could you? We're married!"

"Oh pish-posh, our marriage has never meant anything to us." Hermione reached out to grab her pants, he would surely see her arm but she thought he'd seen enough of her body by now. It didn't matter. She wasn't exactly hidden anyway.

"It may not have meant anything to you, but it meant everything to me. Do you have no honor Bella?"

"Don't talk to me about honor when you've hardly been a husband."

"Did it never occur to you I was only so distant because its what I thought you wanted?" Bellatrix huffed. Hermione finished zipping her pants and stood, at least she was still wearing her bra. Small blessings, she thought. He glared daggers at her and his lips were drawn thin. "Sleeping with the help, no less. I think its safe to say you're fired, mudblood," he spat. Hermione rubbed her forearm instinctively. Bellatrix held her breath.

"I wasn't really here for the money anymore anyway." She began walking out of the room but bent over to grab her cardigan. Rodolphus must have realized what she meant because his hand twisted around her neck and slammed her into the wall. She did her best to loosen his grip, both hands pushing on his arms, but she couldn't.

"I ought to crucio you into St. Mungo's for that, you filth!" 

"Get your hands off of her Rodolphus. She's no more filthy than you are." He turned his gaze towards his wife and she didn't see what communication might have happened between them on account of things beginning to go dark and her windpipe being crushed but he let go. She collapsed to the ground and put her own hand on her windpipe as if it might subdue the choking sensation that still lingered. "You are not to touch her again. Do you understand?"

"You cannot tell me what to do. I am the head of the household, or did you forget your place?" Bellatrix snorted at that.

"Did you forget who you were talking to? I would never bow to you, you fool." Hermione looked up just in time to see Rodolphus pull his wand from his sleeve and shoot a curse at Bellatrix. She felt her heart drop before she realized the woman had hid her wand under her pillow and deflected the spell into the wall.

"You need to be taught a lesson you ungrateful--" Hermione grabbed his leg and hugged it. He was confused at first, but quickly realized what she was doing. Bellatrix fired a stunning spell his way and he didn't have time to reflect it. He collapsed almost on top of Hermione but she pushed his body off before it could crush her.

"That was dumb," Bellatrix growled.

"I think we're well passed the point of dumb. What are we going to do about him?" Bellatrix chewed on her cheek as she thought for a moment. She then let out a heavy sigh.

"I think you should go home. I know we've had our fun, but I have no idea how I'm going to deal with him and its better if you weren't involved at all."

"But...what does this mean for us?" Bellatrix shrugged and magicked her clothing back onto her body.

"I suppose it means we're going to have to take a break for now, if not forever." Hermione shrugged her cardigan back on but hadn't gotten around to buttoning it.

"What?"

"Oh dear, did you think we were more than..."

"No, never mind. Its fine. Owl me if you want to meet up again, I guess." Bella frowned but Hermione didn't stick around for one of her lengthy explanations, instead she flew out of the room and down the stairs, sloppily buttoning her shirt.

"Hermione, would you just wait a moment?" She called over the banister.

"Nope. I have to get home, you have things to do, we're done." And with that she vanished. Bellatrix rubbed her temples, she'd really put her foot in it this time. 

A groan from the bedroom interrupted her grievances. Hermione was right, she had things to do. The girl would forgive her later if they were meant to see each other again. Surely.

~~~

Hermione apparated home only to be greeted by Crookshanks. Ron was obviously still out doing auror work which was another one of those small blessings. She couldn't face him now, not like this and not after what she'd just done.

They weren't technically a couple but she felt she was leading him on at this point. They were roommates and had been through so much together. It was obvious he had feelings for her, and she didn't make it very clear she didn't feel the same, but it would surely brew into an argument that she didn't have the mental capacity to deal with these days.

He wasn't even sure what she did for a living anymore. She just said she'd been cleaning the homes of wealthy families--which wasn't exactly a lie—it just wasn't the whole truth. She ran into the bathroom as bile made its way into her throat and barely made it to the toilet. What the hell had she been thinking? Who in their right mind would fool around with the wife of one of the wealthiest people in the wizarding world?

He only has so much money because he married into it, she reminded herself. She exhaled as she kicked herself for knowing so much about the Black's arrangement with the Lestranges. Bellatrix needed to marry a pure blooded man and Rodolphus was the most likely bachelor. They hardly spoke before they were wed, but it was her duty to marry him. She was supposed to carry on the pure blooded line just like her sister Narcissa Malfoy had.

Except she hadn't. She was a bit passed her birthing years now, even for a pure blooded witch, and she never bore a child for Rodolphus. His line was sure to die with them. Rabastan had landed himself in a grave during the war and none of his other family members had come out of the shadows after the war.

The war...it brought back memories. Most of them painful, but few of them worth remembering. Bellatrix never bent the knee to Voldemort. She settled for playing the side game with her sister and let Rabastan go on his own to the Longbottom residence. Perhaps Rodolphus would have followed him if it wasn't for his wife. Nonetheless, Bellatrix was never one for bending her knee for a man. She was too proud for that and in the times they were able to speak about her past, Bella had confided in Hermione about her parents.

Druella was Cygnus' lapdog. She waited on him hand and foot. If he called for her she was there in an instant to do whatever it was he wanted of her. Of course because she was so well behaved, Narcissa and Andromeda never saw him beat their mother. But Bellatrix was the oldest sibling. She was there when his cane left welts on her mother's skin. When he poured hot water on her lap for making his tea wrong. When he pushed her into a fireplace full of hot coals for not coming when he called.

Narcissa and Andromeda never found out what happened to their mother's palms. They only asked once or twice before giving up. But Bellatrix knew better, and she knew what an awful man her father was. She could've followed her mother and turned herself into a lapdog for some man to have his way with her, however and whenever he pleased, but that wasn't a life she wanted for herself. Lord Voldemort may have won the war if he had her by his side, but as he didn't, Dumbledore's army was much better off.

The first time Hermione ever saw the eldest Black sister was when she got on the train in her sixth year. Narcissa had goaded her into joining her and Draco for a day on the town before her nephew would be away for the school year. Bellatrix hadn't even noticed her then, she always wondered if Draco told Bella about her. She supposed they would've only said nasty things. At the time, Bella was still a believer in blood purity.

Imagine her reaction when a muggle born showed up for an interview about a cleaning job years later. The elves were all old and crotchety, Bella was sick of seeing them around the house—or so she said. Later Hermione would discover Bella didn't care about the elves or what they looked like. She was sick of her husband, so she specifically advertised a position for a cleaning lady in hopes someone like Hermione (with pure blood) would show up. But alas, nobody else was crazy enough to set foot on the Lestrange residence because of their ties with the Dark Lord. Rabastan's loyalty to him had run the family name through the mud.

But Hermione thought it was worth a shot. What did she have to lose? She wanted to be minister one day, she wanted to help the magical creatures of the world, but first she needed money so she had a leg to stand on. The job was perfect for that, and they paid her handsomely for her services, even if they changed entirely by the fourth month she worked for them.

Bellatrix was awfully drunk and going on another tangent about politics or some such and Hermione had always been clever enough for her to hold a cheeky conversation with. One thing lead to another and suddenly they were both half naked on the couch, it was sloppy and new but Hermione discovered she...didn't mind being in the bed with the woman. 

The next few weeks were awkward of course. Bellatrix avoided her like the plague until she couldn't avoid her anymore, and then they began arguing over who knew what and somehow ended up back in bed together. Things took off from there.

“Oi, 'Mione, you home yet?” Ron called from the kitchen. Hermione unceremoniously wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stood. He came around the corner not long after the toilet flushed.

“Yeah, looks like I'm home,” she mumbled.

“Why do you look so glum? Rough day at work?” She nodded. He offered her a hug and she took it, more out of pity than actually wanting to be near him.

“I think I lost my job.”

“You? Of all people? Shucks. What happened?” 

“I don't want to talk about it. Can we maybe go out to eat tonight? I'm not feeling up to cooking.”

“Yeah, hey I know you've had a rough go at it today but I actually have some good news! I got a raise!” Hermione pulled away and gave a sad smile.

“That's great Ron, really. I'm happy for you.”

“Dinner's on me, alright? But are you sure you're good to go out? You're looking awfully pale, even for you.”

“Yes, I'm just a little shaken up.”

“Did that old man you work for--”

“What? No, no nothing like that.”

“Oh good.” He looked away and put his hands in his pockets. Gods he was such an awkward fool, at least he was sweet.

“I'm going to get ready to go. Could you fill Crookshanks' dish?”

“Oh! Sure.” He perked up and wandered back into the kitchen. She walked out of the bathroom and turned down the hall just to turn and go up the stairs into her bedroom. She wasn't sure what she was going to wear or what kind of look she wanted to go for. Maybe she should be more daring and try to one up Bellatrix. _ You need to stop. You're going out to dinner with Ron, not Bellatrix. You're certainly not going to pickup some other woman tonight._ She opened the closet. She was going to bury her feelings and have a good time with Ron.

Part of her wanted to, part of her didn't, but all of her knew she had to.

A month or so passed before Hermione heard from Bellatrix. Evidently Rodolphus was back in line, which meant she moved out and they were going their separate ways for the time being. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be flattered by the letter or annoyed. Her and Ron had just started going somewhere and if she backed out again without giving him a proper chance he might lose his mind. 

She didn't bother writing back.

~~~

Bella wrote again a week later.

_I know we left off in a rough spot, but really I'd like to talk to you and clear the air if you'd let me. I don't usually apologize, Pet. Don't make me stoop so low as to apologize through quill and paper._

Hermione tossed the letter in the trash. It was date night and she had a life to get back to. A few days later, she realized it was a mistake to avoid one of the most powerful witches in Britain.

Ron was in bed when someone banged their fist against their front door. Thankfully, Hermione was in the kitchen in a robe and caught the knocking before it could sound off again. She opened the door to none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, who was dressed in a black gown and veil. She even had a black umbrella.

“What're you doing here? And why are you dressed like you just came from a funeral?” Bellatrix pouted her lips.

“Is that anyway to say hello to an old fling?” Hermione scowled at that but moved to the side to let the witch in. Bellatrix quickly made herself at home, leaning her umbrella against the counter and taking her hat and gloves off.

“If that's what you want to call it I think I'm in the right.”

“Tit for tat.” She sauntered over to one of the stools placed at the kitchen island and crossed her legs when she sat down. “Now, why exactly have you been avoiding my letters? Surely it's not because of what I said, or what you thought I implied.”

“It doesn't matter what you said or what I thought—I've moved on.” Bellatrix quirked a brow at this.

“Is that so? And who is the lucky devil that managed to seduce you?”

“Ronald Weasley, if you must know.” Her jaw dropped.

“You let a ferret get in your pants?” Hermione felt her face get hot and turned away to wash the dishes in the sink.

“It's not like that, and Ron doesn't care about that sort of thing. He's...different.” She heard the woman get up and walk behind her, but she wasn't expecting Bellatrix's hands to untie her robe and weasel their way onto her breasts.

“He doesn't care about that sort of thing,” she muttered against her ear, “but I know you do.” Chills went up Hermione's neck and arms. It felt like an age since she'd been with the woman, and it was tempting, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Ron...could she? No.

“I'm not a cheater.” she moved to the side and closed her robe before turning to face her.

“No? But homewrecker is an acceptable title?” Hermione looked at the floor, the spaces between the tiles suddenly seemed more interesting than Bellatrix's smirking lips. “I'm not mad at you, Pet. I just don't believe you really want us to be over.” The Gryffindor didn't want to admit it, but she was right. She missed her. All she could think about when Ron tried touching her was Bellatrix in his place and she always ended things abruptly.

“I can't hurt him, Bella.”

“All you have to do is leave with me. Leave a note, tell him to his face you feel like you need to do other things with your life, do whatever you want, but be mine. Do you know what I'm trying to say?” It felt like a shock went through her body. 

“You can't be serious. After saying we were nothing more than a fling, you want to be with me?”

“Hermione I've wanted to be with you for a long time but I didn't want to lead you on. At least if we were just a fling maybe you wouldn't get attached and we could call it off if Rodolphus ever caught on—but that all seems pointless now. I've already told you we split up.”

“So now you want me to leave my...boyfriend and be with you because you're finally ready to be with me?”

“Well, when you put it that way it sounds a lot worse. You can barely call him your boyfriend, I don't understand why this is so hard for you.” 

“I'm sorry, I just don't think I can--” Bellatrix put a finger up to Hermione's lips, shushing her. 

“I know you can,” she whispered. They locked eyes and Hermione's heart froze. This was a battle she'd surely lose.

She'd write a letter that night and be gone by morning.


End file.
